The Cure For What Ails You
by dibdab4
Summary: Present day AU. Charles and Elsie, newly married and newly retired have set up house in York. Health and intimacy issues pose new challenges for the (mostly) happy couple. Fair amount of Richobel in this one, as well.


_So when you are nine chapters into a big mammoth AU piece set in the 1950's, why not spend two days writing 11K+ words set in a completely different AU in the present? Kernel of an idea after texting with a friend that popped into this._

 _This is a one shot. I refer to how they met, but it is basic Chelsie concept- they've known each other for years but haven't been married long. Richobeller's dive in. Lots of them being lovely in this one._

 _Please drop me a review if you have the time, if for no other reason than to tell me this was a bizarre pursuit. Thank you and love- Jen_

* * *

The first time he had blamed fatigue.

"I'm sorry, darling. Overdid it a bit today in the garden."

She had simply smiled and gently rolled off his body before wrapping her arms around him, her voice soft and sweet as she soothed him. "You did. Red nose and the tips of your ears, not to mention an aching back, I bet. Let me get some of that icy stuff you like. Give you a rubdown."

And that had been that. He had smelled a bit medicinal, but after her tender ministrations had lulled him into a wonderful sleep he hadn't given the episode much thought until the next night when once again, as his wife lavished him in warm kisses, stroking the spots she knew always brought on his arousal, he felt no twist in his stomach, no twitch or tingle. He wanted to feel it. He did everything he could think of; he ran his hands over the soft curves of her waist to the lush fullness of her hips, licked, nipped and worshipped her breasts, but as much as he enjoyed her body, his arousal simply wouldn't _come._

Once again, she was patient and comforting, assuring him it was probably the heavy Italian meal they had shared as she rose once again from their bed, this time to retrieve an antacid for him before climbing back in next to him and cuddling at his side where she found sleep far quicker than he.

He couldn't even qualify the third time as being _the third time_ given that he had retreated to their bed while she took a bath in the en suite, feigning sleep as his sweet smelling and satin draped wife had climbed into bed next to him, her disappointment palpable as she sighed before leaning over and kissing his cheek before sleep managed to evade both of them.

* * *

"A carton of eggs and a bottle of milk, for sure. We're almost out of both. Oh, and apples if you want a tart tonight." She closed the refrigerator and continued talking as she made her way from the kitchen into the corridor towards their bedroom. "I like those pink lady apples if they look nice. You don't mind do you? The market isn't far from Richard's surgery. Oh! And don't forget to ask him if he and Isobel would like to go out with us for dinner Saturday. Maybe some dancing after."

"Hmmph…"

Charles Carson was slipping on his jacket, earning a silly grin from his wife of ten months as she noted, "You know no one wears a coat and tie to see the doctor anymore, sweetheart. Why don't you leave the tie here and at least unbutton a button or two?"

He gently batted her hands away, countering, "It's one the few tasks I can still manage, tying a tie. Leave me be, woman."

Elsie's chest tightened. His voice had been light, but she still sensed the resentment he had for the tremor in his hands which had only made itself present over the last month. Deciding levity the best course of response, she simply reached out and took hold of his large paw, kissing his knuckles before stepping back and playfully swinging their joined hands. "You are managing much more than just tying a tie. Our lovely garden is a testament to that."

"For now," he grumbled, pulling his hand from hers, giving his tie one more adjustment as he looked over her head at his reflection in the mirror on the wall behind. "Soon I won't be able manage a spade, or a spoon, for that matter, and shaving will be out of the question."

Reaching up she cupped his cheek. "You can tell me what to do in the garden, and we'll live on sandwiches if need be, and as far as shaving goes, well beards are in vogue now, so you'll fit right in with all of these young chaps. I think I'd like to see you with a big bushy beard."

Her remarks garnered no response, so she simply wrapped her arms around him and let her head rest against his chest.

"Sorry." He sighed deeply as he returned her embrace. "I'm being a bit of a curmudgeon."

"More than a bit, but it's alright."

"Is it?"

She tipped her head back and looked at him. "It is because you're my curmudgeon and that makes all the difference."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "I don't deserve you."

"True, but for some strange reason I am mad for you."

"You're mad alright." One last kiss shared, they separated and headed towards the back of the house where Charles collected his keys and grabbed two empty bags for life. "Eggs, milk, and apples."

"Mmmm…and ask Richard about dinner and dancing."

"And ask Richard about dinner," he muttered as he turned towards the conservatory which led to the back garden and drive.

"And dancing," Elsie called after him.

"Dinner."

She followed him as far as the door, laughing as she repeated, "And dancing, curmudgeon! And dancing!"

* * *

"So blood pressure is good, your labs look good. Cholesterol is down so give my thanks to Elsie. Blood sugar where we want it, kidney function excellent. I wish my other sixty-odd year old patients were in league with you."

"But I bet most of them aren't dealing with this." He held his hands out in front of him, each giving a light tremble.

Richard Clarkson stood from the rolling stool on which he had been perched and took his not only longtime patient, but friend's hand in his. "We're going to start with the beta blockers I have prescribed and go from there. Keep cycling, keep gardening, eat wisely, sleep well, and kiss that pretty wife of yours. Low stress and a happy life are the key. We're going to control it, it isn't going to control you."

"Should I worry about any side effects from the beta blockers?"

Richard shook his head. "I highly doubt it. Very occasionally people break out into a rash, but you're not allergic to anything else. I don't foresee this being any different. Of course call me if you notice anything."

"Just a rash? Nothing else?"

"Like what? What are you concerned about?"

Charles' cheeks grew warm and soon matched his sun kissed nose as he barely managed to get out, "Nothing below the waist?"

Richard's eyebrows flew up and he nodded as he moved back to the stool. "Ah. I see. Well, it differs from patient to patient. After prolonged use, the beta blockers have been known to cause erectile dysfunction in some men."

Charles gave him a worried look. "But not all men?'

"Not all, of course most of the patients for whom I have prescribed them also take something for erectile dysfunction anyway so it may be a more common side effect than what has been reported. Come to think of it, you may be my only patient over the age of fifty for whom I haven't prescribed Viagra or Cialis." Richard waited for some sort of response, but when he received none, he pushed his stool closer to his friend, his voice gentle as he asked, "Is there anything else you want to tell me, Charles?"

Shoulders falling, he looked down at his feet as he admitted, "Well, actually…"

* * *

"I'll just pay cash."

The young woman behind the chemist's counter scowled back at her tall, rather disgruntled customer. "It's covered by your plan, I think. Just let me check one more thing." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, lightly singing something that sounded like "Uptown funk gonna give it to you" which struck Charles as utterly ridiculous. Rolling the wheel of her mouse, she had clearly reached the "C's" on the list of drugs she was searching as she began mindlessly reading off: "C. Ca. Ce. Ch. Ci. Cia. Cial- Cialis!"

Charles flinched, not able to keep himself from glimpsing over his shoulder at the little old lady standing only a few feet away, a knowing smile on her face.

"Really, I'll just pay…"

"No, Mr. Carson. It's covered. Says so on the screen. You don't owe anything. Do you have any questions about the Cialis? I am supposed to advise you to contact your physician if your erection…"

"THANK YOU. I'll call my physician if…I'll call him!" He snatched the paper bag from her hands, ignoring her sarcastic call of "You're welcome" as he nearly knocked over a display for a gel that treated vaginal dryness.

He was halfway home before he realized he had forgotten to stop at the market. "Damn and blast!"

* * *

She'd just put the pastry for the tart into the refrigerator to rest when she noticed him pulling into the drive. Listening for the bang of the back door and the tread of his feet, she moved a load of wash into the dryer and started another load washing before retreating to their bedroom to collect empty hangers. Assuming he was making a trip around the garden, she gave little thought to the fact that he hadn't entered the house and proceeded to run the vacuum over the sitting room rug and down the corridor before returning to the kitchen. Washing her hands, she was startled to see him still seated behind the wheel almost ten minutes later.

He jumped and was jolted from his worried thoughts when she tapped on the window, her face quite animated as she loudly spoke from the other side of the glass. "You've been sitting here for ten minutes! What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Nothing," He quickly answered having opened the door before reaching over and grabbing the bags, hastily pushing the paper sack from the chemist in with the bright green Granny Smith apples.

"They didn't have pink lady apples?" She was reaching for the bag as he was stepping out of the car, but he swung it out of her reach.

"I thought you said Granny Smith."

It was a sunny, but cool March afternoon, and it worried her as she noted the light sheen of sweat on his brow. "No, I said lady…never mind, it doesn't matter. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Move back. You're crowding me."

She frowned as she stepped back, his behavior continuing to alarm her as he slammed the car door, the bags held closely to his body as he huffed up the steps and into the house.

"Let me get you a glass of water."

"I don't need a glass of water!"

"Don't shout."

He whipped around to look at her, opening his mouth to do exactly what she had asked him not to do, but chose instead to simply growl and shake his head, the white paper bag wadded up in his hands as he stomped out of the room.

The eggs, milk, and apples put away, she stood at the end of the corridor, listening to him roughly open and close drawers, muttering indistinguishable words. Leaning against the door jamb, she closed her eyes recalling the first time they had met twenty-odd years before.

* * *

Downton Abbey, an awe inspiring and imposing building which had once been a stately manor but now housed a Michelin two star rated restaurant and luxury hotel and spa in the heart of Yorkshire was by far the most elegant and impressive place Elsie Hughes had ever seen, but its grand exterior and lush interiors didn't intimidate her. She'd worked her way through the ranks of the finest restaurants from Edinburgh to London and managing Veloute and its opinionated, but talented head chef Beryl Patmore was a position for which she was both well-prepared and deserving.

"I must approve all linen orders and any staff requests for time off need to go through me, as well, and I need to be given an updated reservation list at least four times a day, the final one no earlier than thirty minutes before the restaurant opens. We have regular customers who have expectations and demands that must be met. I won't have you endangering relationships I have cultivated over the years."

She'd maintained an emotionless expression as she listened to the tall, imposing hotel manager in front of her list off his expectations and requirements as they stood in his large, austere office which had once served as the butler's pantry, and which was next door to the smaller housekeeper's sitting room that was to be hers. Having spent five minutes in his overbearing presence made her question whether the wall that separated their spaces would be enough of a barrier.

"Is that all, Mr. Carson?"

"For now, Miss Hughes."

" _Ms._ _Hughes_. And you are welcome to peruse the booking ledger at your leisure, but I have no intention of wasting my or any of _my_ staff's time composing a list for you once a day, much less four. Speaking of the staff, I am quite capable of managing their schedule and arranging for additional outside help when needed. I will also take care of the linens for the restaurant as I assume you have enough on your plate with the linens for the guest rooms, the spa, and staff quarters."

He opened his mouth to argue, but she raised a finger and silenced him as she sharply announced, "I didn't interrupt you. Don't interrupt me. I fully plan on acquainting myself with the reservation ledgers from the last five years, as well as meeting at length with both Anna and John Bates whom I can only assume are a very good shift leader and head bartender, or they wouldn't have held their positions for more than two years now, so I think I your precious patrons and your cultivated relationships are quite safe."

His eyes blazed with anger, his face red as he spat out, "Are you quite finished?"

Elsie nodded, but added, "For now. But it's only nine AM and I have yet to even unpack a bag, Mr. Carson. We can resume our battle at say, ten?"

* * *

Drawn back into the present, she straightened up as he barreled into the corridor and past her, now attired in his gardening gear, the back door banging shut as he set off to savage any weed he might find.

She was placing the last few apple slices in the spiral design she had seen Beryl make countless times when Charles appeared at the doorway only a few feet away from where she stood.

"That looks very nice."

"Thank you."

He watched her open the oven and slide the disc inside. "Do we have that good honey I like to drizzle over it?"

"We do." She didn't look at him as she put away the few baking staples she no longer needed.

"Still mad for me?"

"For or at?"

He wiped his shoes on the thick mat before stepping onto her clean kitchen floor. "I deserved that."

"You did."

"Bad day."

She spun around and ran to him. "What? What did Richard say? What is it? Your heart? Your kidneys? The tremor? What is it?"

Shaking his head, he pulled her to him. "Nothing like that. Sorry. I scared you and I didn't mean to. Nothing health-wise. Richard said I am a model patient. Gave me a beta blocker to help with the tremor. Just had to deal with this rather rude girl at the chemist and then I realized almost halfway home I had forgotten to go the market so I had to turn around. Just a frustrating day."

"Good thing you had me to take it out on."

He tightened his embrace. "I know. God, I'm sorry, Elsie. I am so, so sorry. I didn't meant it. You know I didn't."

She leaned back and looked up at his face. "I do know it. I'm still pissed, though."

He scowled at her use of the word, which was exactly what she had hoped would happen. Laughing she gently pushed him away and took a few steps back as she ordered, "Go take a shower. The only thing you can do to make me un-pissed is give me a cuddle, but you are rather smelly in your current state."

Her laughter continued as he opened his arms wide, growling as he chased her around the kitchen and down the corridor, pulling her in for a kiss as they reached the lavatory.

"I really am sorry and I love you very much."

Reaching up, she tweaked his nose before grabbing the either side of the hem of his shirt as he raised his arms and bent forward so she could pull it off. "I love you, too and I'm glad you are a model patient. I rather like having you around."

"Glutton for punishment you are."

She reached out and unbuckled his belt, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. "Take your time in the shower and after I pull that tart out in about five minutes, I'll come join you."

He stilled her hands which had unbuttoned his trousers and were moving to his zipper. "It's a lovely thought, but I'm a little worn out. Overdid it out there."

She forced a small smile onto her face. "That garden is rather becoming my nemesis, Mr. Carson. I may have to give you an ultimatum: dizzy lizzies or me."

He chuckled as he leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead. "No contest there. You are far more beautiful than lizzy or daisy or rose."

Kissing his cheek, she turned around to leave, but stopped at the door, turning to look back as he stepped out of his trousers. "You're sure everything went fine with Richard? Nothing else I need to know?"

"They are in for dinner and dancing. Thought we might do that steak place he and I like and then you and Isobel choose some place for dancing and maybe dessert and coffee after here or at their house."

Her smile was genuine this time. "Sounds lovely."

* * *

They cuddled that night and the next four after. She had repeatedly resolved to let him make the next move after she had draped her arm over his chest and rested her thigh atop his, their usual positions whether in anticipation of making love or simply to sleep, but each time she did, he had simply whispered, "Night, love," and kissed her head.

* * *

"It's been a week, more than." Her voice was weary as she curled up in the wicker love seat in the conservatory, a blanket over her lap and a mug of tea on a nearby table as she confided in Isobel over the phone.

"Do you think it has to do with this tremor you mentioned? But surely Richard gave him something for it the other day?"

"Oh he did. A beta blocker, whatever that is. He said he can already tell a difference after a few days and he has seemed more cheerful, well, as cheerful as Charlie gets."

Isobel let out a chuckle. "Maybe he is just tired. You said he spends every minute in that garden. It's been a beautiful week but it is raining today. Surely he isn't out in it?"

"No. He's watching cricket on the internet."

"You know most men would say they were watching cricket. Maybe it's porn." Isobel whispered.

"I almost wish it were porn. Might put ideas in his head. No, it's definitely cricket."

"I bet I'm right. He's just been tired. Maybe today's rain will let him rest up and tonight he'll want to prune something besides a rose bush."

"Very funny Isobel. I think he's just gone off me. I mean, we cuddle, we share little kisses and such, but he doesn't reach for me. He doesn't _want_ me."

"Oh, sweetheart. That can't be true. He adores you. He always has. I'm sure it's just a little…slump."

"Well, I wish he'd snap out of it. It took us three years to stop hating one another, another five of toleration, followed by ten years of friendship, and then two tormenting years of the world's slowest courtship. Now I've finally got him, only I haven't."

"You do have him. Heart and soul you have him. Just encourage him to take a nap this afternoon and then you put on that little black dress you never wear. You know the one that shows off your assets. Some mascara, a red lip and keep your hair down. He'll be all over you."

"My assets…I'm sixty years old, Isobel."

"Sixty is the new twenty or something like that. Whatever. You're gorgeous and sexy."

"Stop." Elsie laughed.

"So gorgeous and sexy I'm now depressed because I am going to look like a frump next to you on the dance floor so I'm hanging up. I have to go shopping, have my hair and nails done, and get a boob job in six hours."

"I love you, my ridiculous friend. See you later."

Plugging her phone into the charger on the kitchen counter, Elsie wandered into the study, leaning over the back of the sofa to wrap her arms around Charles' neck as he watched a little man in white running back and forth on the screen while the Ipad's speaker filled the room with the manic chatter of the announcers.

"I thought I'd just put together a salad and maybe slice up some fruit for lunch since we are going to have such a large dinner," she offered before gently nuzzling his ear.

"Uh-huh."

"I just spoke with Isobel."

"Uh-huh."

She's getting a boob job."

"That's nice."

Elsie rolled her eyes. "And tonight she and I are going to get tattoos and then run off to Greece so we can ride on the back of hot young men's motorcycles before we go skinny dipping in the Mediterranean."

"Sounds good."

"Do you think I should get my nipples pierced?"

"Whatever you think."

Thoroughly annoyed, she was moving to stand when he let out a triumphant shout, holding the Ipad above his head. "Century! Century!"

"Oh sod your century," she threw over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom, determined to use every beauty product she could find in an effort to not only turn her husband's head, but any other man she might come across that night.

* * *

She did her best to avoid being in the same room with him, even going to the trouble of taking her dress, undergarments, hose, heels, and overcoat into the guest room so that when she emerged, he would only be able to see her head and feet.

For once she had managed to get fully dressed and was ready to go before he had even put on his tie, socks, and shoes.

"Don't wear a tie," she called from the doorway, smiling at the sight of him in the violet shirt that brought out the silver in his hair and which she had purposely placed at the front of his closet in hopes that he would choose it.

"This is a nice restaurant we're going to."

"I know, but no one wears a tie out anymore, darling, unless it's to a business function or a funeral."

"Elsie…"

"Please." She crossed the room and slipped open the top two buttons, perfectly respectable, but a little sexy. "I'm glad you chose this shirt. I love you in this color." Her voice was sultry as she ran her hand down his chest and under his sports coat.

"It was pressed and in the front," he replied with a shrug.

She stretched to kiss him, but he stepped back, pulling her hand from his chest. "You'll cover me in that goop," he complained, pointing at her red lips.

"Let's go." She turned on her heel and was out the door before he could respond to her icy tone.

* * *

The valet was pulling Richard and Isobel's car away from the curb, the couple standing on the pavement waving as Charles pulled the Audi up to the valet stand.

"That was rather good timing," Richard called out as he stepped up to Elsie's door and helped her out.

"Perfect!" she replied kissing his cheek, only to reach up and wipe her thumb over the tiny bit of red which remained. "Oh, sorry, I may have gotten lipstick on you."

"Worth it to receive a kiss from such a lovely lady."

Elsie turned and shot daggers at Charles who was oblivious to the exchange as he received a small ticket stub from the young man at the stand.

"I don't mind a bit of lippy," Isobel teased as she pulled Elsie into her arms, the duo exchanging a kiss on each cheek.

"You look wonderful, Isobel." She noted as she observed her friend's intricate up-do. "That looks like art."

"Jean-Michel. I don't know what he sprayed it with, but I think a missile would bounce off of it which means it just might survive this rain."

"The rain?" Charles called, just catching the end of Isobel's statement. "Awful isn't it? Didn't get to step a foot in the garden today."

Isobel lifted her eyebrows optimistically, but received only a scowl from Elsie as the two couples made their way inside and immediately removed their coats as they stepped up to the girl checking.

"Va-va and voom, Mrs. Carson!" Richard called out, as he turned back from checking his and Isobel's coats to find Elsie now free from the dark green cloak under which she had been hiding a snug fitting black velvet sheath over which she wore a light silk jacket, her deep blue eyes shining and more pronounced with the enhancement from the shades of blue incorporated into the silk weave.

Charles turned around, his mouth momentarily falling open as his eyes darted between his wife's voluptuous cleavage which was emphasized by the tight, squared off neckline and her shapely legs made only more so by the height of her black heels.

"Elsie…"

Ignoring her husband, she focused on their friends. "Thank you, Richard. I don't get to dress up that often and Isobel reminded me I had this in the back of my closet. Thought I'd take advantage of the occasion."

Charles continued to stare at her until she reached over and took his coat from where he still held it in midair. "Here, let me."

"Sorry." He moved quickly to take both coats from her as they both stepped up to the window where he leaned over and hissed, "I wouldn't have let you leave the house in that get up if I would have seen it before we left. What's gotten into you?"

Elsie bit her lip as it took all of her might not to snap back, "Not you, that's for certain!" While not catty, her response was still heated. "The day you keep me from leaving our house because of the way I am dressed is the day I leave it and don't come back. I suggest you calm down. It's a frock and there is nothing indecent about it, Charles." She smiled as the girl handed over two ticket stubs. "I'll stick these in my bag. You keep up with the valet ticket."

His mouth once again having fallen open, he was left standing alone as she joined Richard and Isobel who were waiting at the hostess' desk.

Catching up with rest of the party, Charles managed to keep his temper in check, even as it was stoked by the number of men who were turning to stare at his wife as they were led to the far side of the restaurant.

Dinner was not only delicious, but entertaining, at least to Isobel, Richard, and Elsie who shared lively conversation peppered with witty repartee while Charles picked at his steak and criticized the wine.

"So dancing this dinner off, followed by coffee and dessert at ours after?" Isobel asked as the men rose in response to her and Elsie standing to make a quick trip to the lav.

"Yes! Sounds wonderful!" Elsie quickly answered, knowing the frown on Charles' face was a clear sign that he was about to beg out of the dancing.

The girls out of earshot, Richard turned to Charles as they took their seats. "You alright? You seem a bit down. How are the beta blockers working? They take a bit to get fully into your system."

"I can already feel a lessening of the tremor, I really can. I don't think I'm imagining it."

"That's wonderful! And the… _other_?" Richard asked, lowering his voice.

Charles blanched at the question. "I couldn't say. Haven't had the nerve to try it."

"Which is the reason you are less than sparkling tonight?"

He eyes drifting to the table cloth, Charles could only manage a little shake of his head.

"Don't let pride or fear keep you from enjoying that side of things, Charles. You have a wonderful life and a beautiful wife."

"Yes, thank you. You and every other man in this restaurant have made that patently clear."

Richard cleared his throat. "If I upset you by complimenting her earlier, I apologize. You know I love Elsie like a sister."

Sighing deeply, Charles looked up at his old friend. "Of course I know that. And I'm not upset about the other men, well I was, but I know I should just be proud."

"You should," Richard agreed. "She loves you, Charles. She dressed like that for you."

"She didn't."

Richard laughed. "My wife spent a hundred dollars getting her hair done on a day when it is pouring buckets because she knew Elsie was going to look great tonight. They talked about it. I promised Isobel I wouldn't say anything, but Elsie told her she's worried you don't want her anymore."

"What?!"

"Shh….shh….They're coming back. Don't say I said anything, but just consider what taking one tiny little pill could mean for both of you. I can tell you Isobel isn't complaining."

Charles' mouth fell open for a third time that evening as he and Richard rose from the table.

* * *

His fears of being dragged into some loud, speaker thumping young people's club were quickly assuaged as they stepped into a dark piano bar none of them had ever visited before. Most of the tables were filled with couples, heads bent together as they experienced either joy or ennui depending on the song being offered from the skilled hands of the young man who sat behind a beautiful baby grand on a platform at the center of the far side of the room just beyond a small wooden dance floor.

"This is wonderful," Isobel cooed as she and Elsie left Richard and Charles to get the first round of drinks at the bar while they made their way towards an empty table near the center of the room.

Elsie linked elbows with her as she agreed, "Isn't it? They only opened a month or so ago. I was helping Anna with that party installment at the hotel down the street and I saw them moving in the piano and then I noticed an advert in the paper the other day. Apparently he plays everything from Gershwin to Adele. Even Charles can't complain about the music."

Sitting next to one another, Isobel leaned over and whispered in her ear, "And I don't think he's going to be complaining anymore about your dress. All the way out of the restaurant his eyes were on your behind."

"Probably deciding where he wants to kick me when we get home."

Isobel frowned. "More like kiss you."

"From your lips to God's ears, Iz."

They shared a quick smile before looking up to see the men approaching.

"Pink gin for my love," Richard announced as he passed Isobel a tumbler.

"They didn't have that vodka we like so you get Grey Goose."

Elsie closed her eyes, her lips pursed as he placed the tumbler in front of her. "That's not what I asked for."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I don't even like vodka. _You_ like vodka."

"Oh. Sorry. I must have misheard."

Richard and Isobel each sipped their drinks as they exchanged worried looks before turning their heads away to look at the pianist.

"Do you want me to get you something else?"

"I want you to pay atten- You know what? Never mind. I'll get my own damn drink."

Elsie was up and away from the table before Charles could respond.

"I'll go," Isobel was rising from her seat, but stopped halfway and stayed in that position for a few seconds before sitting back down, her complexion pale as though all the blood had drained from it.

"Izzy?" Richard reached over and took her hand before glancing in the direction at which his wife was staring.

Elsie was smiling brightly as a tall, handsome, bearded man held her hand, his head turned towards the bar as he signaled to the bartender.

"What?" Charles looked over his shoulder and suddenly felt as though he had been punched in the gut as he instantly recognized the man. Joe Burns. His wife, the one who had just stormed away from the table with her boobs bouncing in her tight black dress and shapely legs seemingly endless given her high, high heels was happily chatting and laughing with the man whose proposal she had turned down ten years before. "Son of a bitch."

"It's him, isn't it?" Isobel's voice was soft as the trio continued to stare at the laughing couple.

"Joe bloody Burns. He would have a beard." Charles answered through gritted teeth.

"Joe- the one she almost mar-"

A swift kick to his ankle from his wife shut Richard up as they watched Elsie and Joe begin to make their way towards the table.

"Isobel, Richard, you remember Joe Burns?"

"Of course," Isobel politely responded as she held out her hand. "I met you at that fair. Gosh, must be ten years ago."

"Yes. Ten years is right," Joe confirmed as he reached out and shook Isobel's hand before sneaking a look at Elsie.

"I don't think you ever met my husband Richard, did you, Joe?" she noted as she turned to the doctor.

"I don't think I had the pleasure."

The men exchanged handshakes as Elsie offered, "Richard is a wonderful doctor. Charles and I have both seen him for years."

Joe turned, a strange glint in his eye as he held out his hand towards Charles. "Mr. Carson. I know a great deal about you, but I know for certain we've never met."

Charles stood, although he wasn't sure his knees would hold him as he shook Joe's hand. "No. We've not met."

Richard tried to catch Charles' eye, but soon gave up and bowed to his good manners by retrieving an empty chair which he wisely situated between Elsie and Isobel. "Won't you join us, Mr. Burns?"

"That's very nice of you to offer. Maybe for just a bit. Would be nice to catch up with you, Elsie. Hear about your life. Hear about how happy you are."

Elsie glanced over at Charles' face, his aversion to the man's presence not well hidden, but as she continued to look at her husband's pained expression, she felt a twinge of guilt. If forced to admit, she would have to confess that she had brought Joe over to the table for the sole reason of upsetting Charles, and clearly her tactic had worked.

"So do you leave here in York, Mr. Burns?" Isobel asked if for no other reason than to break the silence.

Joe shook his head, "No. Only here for a few days. Agriculture conference. I'm still in Argyle. I don't think I'll ever escape the farm."

"Think you'll have a good year?"

Joe looked over at Elsie, a large grin on his face as he reached over and let his hand rest on hers. "Ay. I do. I've taken on two lads to help me things are going so well."

"Good for you, Joe." She replied with sincerity, although at the same time she was trying to figure out a graceful way of removing her hand out from under his.

"Hard to do it all on your own." There was a trace of wistfulness in his statement which was missed by no one.

An awkward silence fell over the table as Joe continued to stare at Elsie as though she was the only person in the room, but the pianist playing the first few strains of "You're My Everything" was all the impetus Richard needed to get his wife on her feet and to the dance floor as they gratefully departed from the table.

"You're retired then?" Joe suddenly asked.

"Yes," Elsie nodded. "A bit sooner than I intended, but…"

Charles voice was hoarse as he suddenly interrupted, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the sight of the man's hand on his wife's. "We wanted to set up house here in York and the commute would have been a nightmare for Elsie."

"Ah. Mr. Carson was the one ready to retire. I forgot he's a bit older than us."

Elsie squirmed in her chair as she watched Charles squeeze his cocktail napkin into a tight ball.

"You miss it? Your job?" Joe continued to ignore Charles, his gaze still squarely on Elsie.

She smiled weakly, wishing to goodness she had never invited the man over, Charles misery quite palpable on her left. "Oh, I miss the staff, I suppose. A few of the regulars. I don't miss the late nights." She turned to Charles, pulling her hand from Joe's as she reached out with her other and gently patted his tight fist on the table top. "We are early risers now. Charles has the most amazing garden out back."

" _We_ have a garden," he softly corrected before picking up and taking a large swallow of the vodka she had so angrily turned down earlier.

"Of course, it is our garden, but it is Charles' green thumb and strong back that keep it looking so beautiful."

"You should take a trip back to Argyle this summer. Remember how lovely it is in the summer, Els? Everything green and lush."

A vein popped out in Charles' forehead at the sound of the man referring to his wife so familiarly.

"And cold as anything," she replied with a laugh. "I'm quite happy here in York, thank you very much."

"I don't suppose you'd take a trip round the dance floor with me? For old time's sake."

She could see Charles' tensing up from the corner of her eye, but not knowing a polite way to turn down her former beau, she nodded and whispered a weak, "Alright."

Left alone at the table, Charles growled as "You're My Everything" had segued into the Beatles "And I Love Her," which felt like another punch to in the gut as it was the song that had been playing in the staff room just outside his office on the night he had mustered up the courage to ask Elsie to marry him. Standing, he was reaching around to gather his coat when Isobel and Richard returned to the table.

"Do you mind seeing that Elsie gets home? I'd leave her the car keys and call for a ride, but she might prefer to have more to drink with her _friend_ so she can get a minicab or Uber if you don't want to bring her home. Or maybe she'd prefer to stay at yours. Not like there's anything to rush home for."

"Charles!" Isobel quickly made her way around the table. "Don't do this. Don't leave."

"Why not? She's already angry with me. I can't seem to do anything right and it's pretty obvious she'd rather be in someone else's company. God knows I can't give her what she needs!"

His voice carried over the piano and a few nearby tables turned to look at him, as did Elsie who was craning her neck to look around Joe.

"Mate, I don't think you should drive. You're upset. Why don't we get Elsie and we'll all go to our house and have some coffee. Come back later for your car."

Charles looked at Richard for a moment and then past him to the dance floor where Elsie's back was now to him. He was about to look away just as Joe's hand slipped down from her waist and grabbed her bum.

"Son of a…"

Richard grabbed Charles' arm, barely able to keep him from rushing onto the dance floor as Elsie was pulling out of Joe's embrace, an angry look on her face before she stormed back to the table.

"Let's go." She hissed, grabbing her hand bag and coat from the chair.

"He grabbed your…"

"Don't. I don't need you making a scene. Let's just go." Elsie threw her hand up in exasperation as she watched her husband being restrained by their friend.

"Elsie, are you alright?" Isobel asked as she glanced back and forth between her friend and the man she had abruptly left on the other side of the room.

"Fine. Can we please just go?"

Her own things gathered, Isobel was on Elsie's heels as Richard had to once more restrain Charles from charging onto the parquet.

"You heard her. Don't do this. She left him. He looks a fool as it is. Let's just leave, Charles. Leave it."

Joe looked over at Charles' glare and raised his hands in a surrendering gesture, a stupid grin on his face which led to Richard once more having to tug on his arm in an effort to calm him.

"We're too old for this bullshit. We're going." Gently pulling a furious Charles back a few feet, Richard managed to grab their coats, his hand on his friend's back as they made their way out of the club and into the chilly night.

"Why don't you drive Elsie in our car and I'll drive Charles in theirs," Richard called out to Isobel who was waiting at their Lexus while Elsie stood at the Audi.

Elsie shook her head. "Thank you, Richard, but we've ruined your night quite enough already so I think we have to beg out of dessert and coffee."

Isobel and Richard exchanged looks as the men reached the ladies.

"You haven't ruined anything, but alright. You're both okay to drive?"

Elsie nodded. "I only had a glass of wine at dinner. I'm fine. I'll drive."

"I haven't had that…" Charles didn't get the opportunity to argue as Elsie took a few purposeful strides over to him, reaching into his coat pocket and fetching the keys, her jaw tense as she growled, "I said I'll drive."

Reaching out and squeezing Richard's hand before leaning over and kissing Isobel's cheek, she waited until Charles was in the passenger seat and had slammed the door before she uttered, "I'll call you tomorrow. I'm so sorry."

"Text and let me know you made it home safely." Isobel called as Elsie took the few short steps to the Audi.

"I will."

* * *

The ride home was silent, the only sound the whoosh of the wind over the car as it glided through the center of town and into their neighborhood before Elsie pulled the car into the drive, barely having time to put it in park before Charles was out of the seat and storming towards the back door.

Digging her phone out of her purse, she quickly typed: _Home. Haven't spoken since we left. Sorry again. Talk 2morrow. X_

He was slamming cabinets and drawers as she entered the kitchen to witness the most violent episode of tea making she had ever seen.

"You're going to break…"

She didn't even finish the sentence when the mug in his hand hit the counter so hard it broke into several large pieces, the handle the only thing remaining in his hand.

"Yell. Call me a whore. Call me whatever you like, just don't keep slamming and breaking things." Her voice was unnervingly soft as she slumped into one of the breakfast table chairs and slipped off her heels.

"I would…you know I would never do that. I would never ever call you such a thing." His eyes were closed as he gripped the edge of the sink, his head drooping forward as his strong shoulders held tremendous tension. "What happened while you were dancing?"

Elsie leaned back in her chair, her eyes going to the ceiling as she rested her neck on the top wooden slat. "What happened when you went to see Richard? What happened every night this week when you refused to touch me? What happened tonight when you spent the majority of the evening ignoring me?"

He was quiet for a few moments before abruptly leaving the kitchen and heading down the corridor towards their bedroom.

"Dammit, Charles," she whispered before slowly bending over to pick up her shoes, only to drop them as a he appeared at her side and dropped a crumpled white bag on the table in front of her.

"This. This happened."

She looked up at him, confusion swimming in her eyes. "What? Your beta blockers?"

"No. Not my bloody beta blockers. See for yourself."

She continued to stare at him until he turned away and began to slowly and quietly attend to the tea. She approached the bag as though it might contain a spider or a mouse, her mouth drawn up in a frown as she gingerly rolled the top up until she could peek down at the contents.

"It's a package of medicine." Receiving no response as he spooned tea leaves into the pot, she pulled out the small cardboard box which was clearly labeled "Cialis."

"Cee-al…I know this name. The adverts…" She stopped suddenly, an image of a middle aged couple holding hands while reclining in separate bathtubs and gazing out at a sunset springing to mind. "This is for..."

"It is."

Placing the box back on the table, she tiptoed over to him, his back still to her as she reached out and carefully ran her hand over the soft violet fabric. "This is what you've been so worked up about?"

He still didn't answer as he poured boiling water into the small teal tea pot, the smell of the tea leaves being brought back to life filling the room.

"I'm not making light of it, Charlie. I'm not. I just wish you would have told me."

He carefully picked up the tray which contained two unblemished mugs, the pot, and a small pitcher of milk, as well as their sugar bowl which he carried into the sitting room, using his elbow to flip on the light before making his way to the sofa.

Waiting until he was settled, she joined him, but kept her distance, waiting for him to make the next move.

Pouring a bit of milk into each cup, he then leaned back against the cushion, his gaze on the top of the picture window on the far side of the room. "Why did you say that in there? Why would you think I would or could ever call you "a whore?"

"Because of what happened at the club."

"Because he grabbed your bum? God, Elsie. That doesn't make you a whore that makes him an asshole."

"I won't argue that point."

Her comment caught him off guard. "What else happened while you were dancing?"

She pulled her legs up under her and crossed her arms over her chest. "He was whispering things in my ear about my body, about things we had done together in the past. Tried to get me to agree to see him tomorrow and then he grabbed my bum and I told him to "Fuck off" and that's when I came back and said I wanted to leave.

"Richard should have let me go after him."

She huffed. "Don't be daft."

"Why did you bring him over to the table?"

Looking down at her lap, she gave him an honest answer. "Because I knew it would make you angry, and I hoped it would make you jealous. You've been abandoning me for the garden all week, had ignored me all day today, and rather than complimenting me on my dress, you chastised me. You hurt me so I wanted to hurt you."

"Well, congratulations. You won. You did hurt me and I was jealous. I don't know why you are scoffing at me going after him, isn't that exactly what you wanted?"

Elsie sat up, shaking her head adamantly, "No! That is not at all what I wanted!"

"Then what? What did you want?"

"I wanted you to put your arm around me, to ask me to dance, to sing "And I Love Her" in my ear. I wanted _you_ to grope my bum, but I know those were stupid things to hope for because you can barely tolerate the sight of me lately!"

"Don't say that."

"What else can I say, Charles?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Her eyes narrowed as she leaned against the armrest. "That's a big assumption on your part. What exactly would I not understand?"

Letting his head fall to the right, his eyes searched her beautiful face before he whispered, "What it feels like to be useless, to be a failure."

"What?!"

He couldn't maintain his gaze as she reached out and clutched his arm, his only escape to let his head roll in the opposite direction as he shut his eyes tightly.

"That's nonsense. Utter and complete nonsense!"

"Is it? Is it really?" His eyes were now open, but he remained turned away, his gaze unfocused on the unlit fireplace to his left. "I am losing the ability to do the most minor and trivial tasks with my hands, and to add insult to injury, I can't even make love to my wife because as much as I lust and pine after her it won't…it just won't _work_! I coerced you into leaving a job you love to become a nursemaid for an impotent, worthless, silly old fool and you deserve so much more than that. I want so much more for you than that!"

Pulling her skirt up around her thighs, she climbed over his lap and to the other side of his body, remaining on her knees as she lifted her hands to his face, holding it fast as he tried to turn away.

"First of all, how dare you call my husband those things? No one, not even you, gets to call the person I love more than anyone else in the world names like that, and for your information, I am the one who decides what I want and what I need and what I deserve. Not you. You are what I want. A man with still hands, trembling hands, erection, no erection, foolish, silly- whatever you are I can assure you that you are anything but worthless. You mean everything to me. You are all I want. All I have ever wanted."

The fierce love in her eyes overwhelmed him and he could do nothing but blink and give a small nod before she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving to straddle his lap as he placed his arms tightly around her.

"You're mine. I waited and waited for you to come around and now that I have you, I'll be damned if you are going to push me away."

"I love you. I love you so much." he whispered in her ear as he moved his hands under her jacket so he could slide them up and down the velvet that covered her back.

"I love you, too." She sat up to look at him, smiling sweetly as she tenderly stroked his cheek, only to flinch as he threw his head back with a groan.

"What? Charlie, what?"

He let out a frustrated growl as he slipped his hands down her sides. "This. Here you are on my lap, pressed against my groin in this dress…and your breasts are just…and you're gorgeous and you smell wonderful and I want to make love to you. I want to kiss you and touch you and bring you pleasure, but I can't relax and Richard said it could be because of the stress of the tremor, but it could also now be the beta blockers, but whatever the hell it is, there's…there's nothing happening that is supposed to happen when you have your beautiful wife in your lap!"

Her heart broke to see him so distraught. Wrapping her arms around his neck once more, she gently kissed his neck before resting her head on his shoulder for a few moments as she built up the courage to ask, "Why don't we try it? We could try…just…you could just try a tablet."

He cringed. "I don't know."

"Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid."

"So it's pride?"

He sighed as he turned his head, their noses almost touching as he looked down at her. "I suppose. It just seems…"

"What?"

"Like a copout. Like a cheat."

She frowned. "I don't think it is that at all. You'd take insulin if you were diabetic, I mean you're taking the beta blockers to help with the tremor. Those aren't cheats. Those are just means of keeping your body functioning as it always has. What's the difference?"

"Insulin keeps a diabetic alive and I have to have the use of my hands. This isn't as important…"

"Your wife who loves you and desires you thinks this is just as important and not only because she wants you, which she very much does," she assured him as she leaned over and sucked his bottom lip. "...but I also think it is just as important as those other medicines because I refuse to endure another week of you abandoning me for the garden and taking out your frustration on the door hinges and pottery in the kitchen. You need a release, honey. You need this. We need this."

Grinning, he leaned forward and pecked her lips. "You're awfully bossy."

"And randy. Come on."

Leaving the tea untouched, she led him out of the sitting room and back into the kitchen where she showed him to a chair before retrieving a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Placing the bottle on the table, she then slipped off her silk jacket and picked up the package of pills before once again lifting the hem of her skirt so she could straddle his lap.

"Am I too heavy?"

"Of course not."

She rested one hand over his heart as she perused the back of the box. "Well, you don't take any medicines that will react with it, you didn't have five glasses of wine or five shots of whiskey, you don't have any blood diseases, and you don't have a deformed penis, from what I can recall."

"Oh stop." He uttered as he reached down and gently squeezed her hips, a smile crossing both their lips.

"If your erection lasts more than four hours we need to call Richard."

Charles nodded. "That's what the girl at the chemist was announcing for all and sundry to hear when I was checking out. She also said the word "Cialis" at least a dozen times at the top of her lungs."

"My poor Charlie," Elsie cooed as she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose, only to suddenly lean back, her expression very serious. "Look, this is your choice. Take it, don't take it. I'm not going anywhere. I just want you to be happy."

He took a deep breath before pulling the carton from her hands. "I want you to be happy, too, and I just _want you._ "

Reaching for the bottle of water, she waited until he had popped the little apricot, egg shaped pill onto his tongue before lifting the drink to his lips.

Swallowing, he let her return the bottle to the table before moving his hands back to her hips, bucking his pelvis up suddenly which caused her to squeal, "Jesus, Charlie," as her arms went around his neck while he broke into a hearty laugh. "Very funny."

"It was," he agreed as he gasped for air.

"Twerp," she muttered as his infectious laughter sent her into equal hysterics.

Finally both calming down, she leaned her back against the table as she locked her hands together behind his neck, basking in the feel of his hands sliding over the silk stockings covering the top of her thighs.

"What do we do now?" he asked, turning his head to glance down at the box.

"The box says it usually takes about an hour to work."

"This is bizarre."

She nodded in agreement, "We can reheat the tea and then after that we could kill some time by taking a shower."

"Together?" he asked hopefully.

"Mmm…I think so. I don't think you should be alone until we see what _happens_."

His smile wide, he pulled her into an embrace. "I quite agree, my dear Mrs. Carson."

* * *

After a bit of giggling over their mugs of tea, they took their time washing them and the tea pot, setting the coffee pot for the morning, and took their time with checking locks and turning off lights before heading down the hall to the bedroom where Elsie moved to the closet to return her dress to its hanger while Charles slipped into the bathroom to start the shower.

Propping open the small window on the far side of the room to help clear some of the steam that was already forming from the hot water running over Charles' body in their large cubicle, Elsie was dressed in only her black lacy bra and matching panties as she moved to the rug in the middle of the spacious bathroom, refraining from removing her undergarments until Charles caught sight of her.

"Anything yet?"

"I think my pulse is a little quicker, but that could just be from the sight of you."

Grinning, she reached back and unclasped the two hooks holding her bra in place, her movements slow and deliberate as she let the black nylon and lace slip from one arm and then the next.

"Definitely the sight of you." He hoarsely called out from behind the glass, his large hand print forming as he pressed his fingers and then palm against the door as he watched her slip the black panties down around her ankles.

"I'm just going to pin my hair up."

He turned fully to face where she stood on the other side of the room, his other hand coming up to rest against the pane as he let his eyes wander from the gentle sway of her bottom to the curve of her waist and over the definition of her shoulder blades to the toned arms which were lifted up over her head as she pulled, twisted, and pinned up her lovely hair so that only a few lightly curling wisps kissed her elegant neck.

"Have everything you need in there?" she asked, walking slowly towards her captive audience.

"No."

She stopped, waiting for his request.

"I don't have you."

She smiled warmly as she took the last few steps towards the shower. "Well you'll just have to let me in then."

Stepping back, he gave the door a gentle push so that it swung open far enough for her to step in front of him. Watching the water run over her shoulders and onto her chest, he reached out and gently cupped her left breast. "Water hot enough? Too hot?"

"Perfect," She whispered as she reached down for his free hand which she pressed against her other breast before reaching over and lifting a bottle of lavender bath gel from the shelf. "You like the smell of this one?"

He could only nod as he watched her squeeze a small amount onto her chest, the pale lavender liquid sliding down her freckle kissed skin and pooling at the top of his fingertips which he soon began moving in slow circles over her plump, firm breasts, earning a series of gentle moans as he delicately dusted his palms against her hardening nipples.

"Turn around, sweetheart," he whispered to which she complied with a throaty groan as he pressed his front against her back, his arms wrapping around her so that her breasts were once again in his hands before he let them slide down over her rib cage and then on to her soft stomach, her legs almost buckling as he slipped his right hand into the split of her thighs before his index finger gently probed into her folds.

"Oh, Charlie."

"That feels good does it?"

She shivered at the combination of his fingers pressing against her and his deep voice rumbling through his chest and against her back. "So good." Reaching an arm behind her, she ran her hand over the inside of his thigh, her core tightening as she thought she could detect a slight stiffening as her pinky slipped along his length.

"Is it…"

"Yes." He pulled her more firmly against him, the tip of his member slowly sliding up and down her lower back and the top of her buttocks. "But it seems to be taking its time."

She turned around, her hands sliding up his chest before she pulled her face down to hers. "We're in now rush, darling. We have all night." Pressing her mouth to his, they moaned in unison as their tongues met, each slowly, but thoroughly caressing the other as their hands followed suit, fingers pressing and sliding, pinching, and rubbing.

Pulling out of the kiss, Charles slid his hand to the base of her neck, his fingers expertly kneading and stroking the tension away as he leaned forward and began to lick and suck on her earlobe.

Reaching between them, Elsie grinned and a happy giggle escaped her throat as her fingers gently caressed his clearly engorged member. "It's picking up the pace."

"Because of you. Gorgeous, sweet, soft, wonderful you." Charles whispered as he kissed down her neck and over to her jaw before pulling her into a deep, searing kiss.

Moving her hands to his hips, she dug her fingers into his flesh and pulled him towards her, grinding her pelvis against his.

"Wait, honey, wait." He grabbed her bottom to still her movement, his eyes closed tightly as he rested his forehead against hers. "I want us to take our time. I want to enjoy you in our bed."

She swallowed hard, but nodded as she reached to turn off the water. "I want that, too."

They stood opposite one another on the large mat, not touching, but constantly maintaining eye contact as they each dried their body thoroughly; his breath quickening as he watched her run the beige towel between her legs, her lip drawn between her lips as the texture of the weave brushed across her sensitive and swollen flesh.

"I'll light some candles?" She lowly asked as she let the towel fall to the floor, stepping lightly towards him, her hand brushing over his arm.

"Please. I want to see you."

"Good. I want to see you, too."

* * *

Small flames flickering from various shelves and tables, the room was cast in a warm, gentle light as the couple began to remove pillows and pull back the covers of their large bed. Elsie couldn't help but grin as she snuck looks at his ever growing member. Climbing to the middle of the bed, she pulled the clasp from her hair and gave her head a shake, her long locks uncurling and falling over her pale skin which glowed in the firelight.

"How does it feel?" she asked as she slid down onto her stomach, her legs bent, ankles crossed in the air as she watched her husband methodically stack the decorations from their bed in the corner.

"Not unlike it normally does. I feel a little flush in my cheeks, but otherwise," he sat on the edge of the bed, his large hand gliding over the soft skin of her back and onto her fleshy bum. "I just feel the need to hold you and kiss you and love you."

Rolling over onto her back, she took hold of his hand, her tongue darting out of her mouth to lick the pad of his index finger before she pulled it into her mouth, his large, warm finger being gently nibbled and sucked as he groaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Come here, love." Pulling his hand from hers, he pushed himself back against the pillows propped against the headboard, his fully erect penis hot and hard against her as she gently lowered herself into his lap, not yet taking him inside of her, but letting her own arousal slip slowly back and forth along his.

"I missed you," she whispered before running her bottom lip over the shell of his ear as her hands sunk into his thick, silver mane. "I missed you so much."

"Me, too. You don't know how much I wanted to be able to do this."

She nipped his bottom lip and smiled. "Well, now we are."

You feel amazing," he murmured against her skin as he lifted her up slightly so he could take her right nipple into his mouth as his fingers stroked and twisted her other berry red tip; his remaining free hand sliding over her right bum cheek and into the cleft as he pushed into her flesh, increasing the speed and friction where their bodies were meeting below the waist.

Their delicious give and take continued for several minutes before Elsie threw her head back, a high pitched gasp bouncing back off the walls of the room as she suddenly began to forcefully grind against him. "I'm close, honey. So close."

"Then let go, sweetheart," he whispered as he eased her up so that her weight was on her trembling knees while he slipped two fingers between her legs and began furiously rubbing little circles against her incredibly swollen flesh, his eyes locked on her face as she began to writhe until she suddenly threw her head back, clenching her eyes tightly shut. "Is that good, sweetheart? Right there?"

The word "yes" flew out of her lips repeatedly as did high pitched mewls, their tone climbing the scale the faster Charles rubbed.

"Oh! OH! OHHHHH!" She reached down to still his hand, her face buried in his neck as she trembled violently against his chest.

Breathing hard along with her, he ran his large palm over her back in slow strokes, smiling proudly as she continued to sigh and shiver against him, whispering little endearments, "My lovely girl. My beautiful Elsie."

Finally finding the strength to lift her head, she looked at his smiling face and broke into a fit of giggles as she allowed her body to fall to the side, careful not to crush his manhood in the process.

"Holy shit, Charlie."

"I'll take that as a rave review."

Reaching down, she let her hand slowly slide over his arousal. "Standing ovation."

"I'll get you a glass of water," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"But you didn't…"

He shook his head and grinned. "Round one, Mrs. Carson. Believe me. This is not going away anytime soon."

* * *

The final light tremble having been felt almost fifteen minutes before, Elsie was getting a second wind as she finished the glass of water Charles had provided.

"It's still…hard?" she asked as she slid down into the bed so that their heads were even.

"Very much so."

"It doesn't hurt?"

"Nope."

"Do you want me to…" she moved down in the bed so that her head was even with his groin, but he reached down and patted her shoulder.

"No. No you don't have to do that, honey."

She scowled. "It's not a chore, Charles."

"That is a lovely thing to say."

She laughed at his sincerity. "Well, it's not. I really don't mind it."

"Not tonight. Come back here. Let me kiss you some more."

She crawled up the length of his body and into his open arms where they spent the next twenty minutes simply enjoying the exploration of one another's skin through touch and kiss until Elsie suddenly rolled onto her back, her legs spreading as she pulled on his arm. "I need you, honey. I need you now."

They simultaneously gasped as he slid into her wet, warm center, experiencing two separate but similar sensations they had both been craving.

"I want to start slow. Is that alright?" he asked as he rested his upper body weight against his hand while he gazed down at her.

"Yes." She whispered, her hand cupping his cheek as they smiled warmly at one another.

Their sex life had always been enjoyable, an experience that was rooted in their mutual respect and love, as well as a desire to please the other, but tonight, neither could exactly define what made it so, but it was quite different. Time seemed to have slowed down and their senses were somehow heightened. Each touch was made without a sense of urgency, but with surety and devotion.

Their eyes meeting as their bodies moved in perfect tandem, Charles whispered, "I have loved you for so long, but tonight, this is…I don't know."

Elsie nodded her head as she pulled him down against her, her arms wrapping tightly around him as she whispered, "This is what it means to _make love._ "

* * *

She climaxed three more times before Charles finally found his own release two hours after he swallowed the pill.

Having rinsed off in the shower and changed the sheets on their bed, the exhausted couple curled up together, Elsie's arm draped across Charles' chest, her thigh resting atop his.

"I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow," he whispered in the dark.

"What about the garden?"

"What garden? I'll have you know I have far more important things to tend to inside this house than out, my darling."

"That you do, Mr. Carson. That you do."

The darkness and their exhaustion dragging them both under, Charles was surprised when Elsie reached up and cupped his cheek. "I think you need to teach me how to shave your face. I decided I don't like beards."

His belly bouncing as he chuckled, he leaned over and kissed her head before uttering, "Night, love."

* * *

 _Needless to say, I now know more than I ever wanted to about Cialis._

 _I have done it myself, but bless poor Charles Carson. So many of us have written stories where this man in his sixties is having sex two to five times in one night. Decided he needed a chemical little boost in that department._

 _Okay. Back to babies, kittens, and Lily…._

 _Means so much that you took the time to read- XO, J_


End file.
